crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Canon Timeline
The history of the CRASH galaxy is divided into five Supereons named Creation, Regulation, Ascension, Stellar and Hierarchy, or C, R, A, S and H respectively. Supereons are of unimaginative length, usually lasting for billions of years each. Each Supereon is then divided into Eons, then Eras and finally Periods, each of which lasts for shorter and shorter periods of time. The last period before the current one was the Grand Council period, which ended after the Ea attacked Sixam 2010 years ago. The History of the Galaxy Creation The Creation, the first Supereon, began when the universe was formed in the Big Bang 14 billion years ago. Not much is known about this supereon, as there was no life present during that period. Regulation The Regulation Supereon began when the galaxy most of CRASH Canon takes place in (the Milky Way, also known as Liskus) formed around 13.5 billion years ago. Not much is known about this supereon either, as data about it is scarce. It is known, however, that the oldest stars in the current galaxy are from this period. Ascension The Ascension Supereon began when the first forms of life started to evolve across the galaxy. Among the first to reach space travel were the Willosaur, who had a vast empire across the galaxy, and the Grox, whose origins are a mystery. The Willic Eon The Willic Eon was the time when the Willosaur ruled the galaxy. History records from this eon are still being uncovered, but much is still unknown due to being buried under the ruins of later civilizations. The Masaaric Eon The Masaaric Eon is one of the more known periods of the Ascension Supereon, mostly due to it being the time of the Masaari, the Eternal Empire. Many archeological finds from this eon have stayed mostly preserved, due to the slight magical influence of the Masaari and their technology. The Masaari Eon began when the Masaari began their first expansions in territory about 5.5 billion years ago. The First Masaari Expansion Era The First Masaari Expansion Era marked the rise of the Masaari as a galactic superpower, as they expanded their empire via generation and cryosleep ships originating from their homeworld Masarin. The expansion started due to the sudden and drastic overpopulation crisis that faced Masarin during that period, so excessive populations were loaded off and transported across the galaxy so that Masarin would recover from the overpopulation crisis in peace. The Masaari Golden Age The Masaari Golden Age began 5 billion years ago, when most of the Masaari generation ships made their way to the planets they targeted and colonized them fully while awaiting further instructions and contact from other parts of the empire. It was also this age when the first warpdrives capable of lightspeed travel were invented, although general relativity meant that time dilation would play a huge role in the lives of space captains, meaning that once they returned to their families, they would have already passed many generations. It was until much later when the time dilation issue was solved. The Golden Age lasted for a billion years, and ended when the Second Masaari Expansion Era began. The Second Masaari Expansion Era The second expansion period for the Masaari meant a drastic decrease on colonization density and a focus on expanding the total area of the empire. This era lasted for 500 million years until Spode was established as the central deity of the Masaari religion around 3.5 billion years ago. The Masaari Spodec Era The Spodec Era had the Masaari undeniably at the height of their power. Not only did they expand up every single galactic arm, the populations within ballooned as inhabitants were overcome with religious fervor. The expansion was the largest in Masaari history, and it had religious undertones. The Imperial Army burst at the seams, and Imperial control was intense in all areas inside their borders. Small skirmishes with Grox craft begin in the galactic core, but no wars erupt. = The Sporid Wars and the Sporidic Period = 3.4 billion years ago the Sporids who inhabited the planet Solum in the heart of the Masaari Empire started attacking colonies, led seemingly by the spirit of their homeplanet. The Masaari fought them in the Sporid Wars, which lasted for a thousand years until the Sporids and the Masaari formed peace with each other. The Masaari then created a machine for Solum's world spirit, and started to call it Sporix. The Masaari elevated him to be the god of balance in their pantheon, at the same level as Spode. = The MAXIS Project and Xenolate = 3.1 billion years ago a Masaari named Steve started to study the energies of the universe, and how life could be created out of them from nothing. The result of this "MAXIS" project was the Staff of Life and its lesser known siblings, the Staves of Evolution and Birth. The first being who was created with the Staff of Life was Xenolate, a simple early herbivore creature with no idea on what real life was like outside of his prison chambers. After an accident with the Staff of Life, Xenolate gained sentience and some psionic skills, and escaped Steve's laboratory in Solum. The MAXIS Project was terminated soon after that, but not before Steve created two more creatures with the purpose of stopping Xenolate from causing harm to the galaxy. Who or where these two creatures are now is unknown, but their names were Ylate and Zyrgah according to the notes left by Steve. The Million Year War 99 million years after Xenolate's escape he suddenly returned to the galactic stage, when he persuaded the Grox to declare war on the Masaari and their empire. Around this time the Ring of Fate was also forged, and its creation turned the peaceful planet Caemento in the Pistillum system into Mortar, a hellish and desolate wilderness. Using the power of the Ring of Fate, Xenolate created destructive weapons capable of destroying whole star systems called the Death Moons. With these superweapons, the Grox laid waste to the Masaari across a million years in the aptly-named Million Year War. The war ended when Grobium, the Grox capital at the time, was destroyed by an unknown incident. The destruction of Grobium meant that the Grox halted their advances into Masaari territory, and retreated back to the Core, where they've had their empire's base to this day. The war was ultimately a stalemate, but the Masaari Empire was fractured, unable to recover to its former glory anymore. This ended the Masaaric Eon, and the Ascension Supereon ended a while later. Stellar The Stellar Supereon began around 1-2 billion years ago, when many sentient races begin to have deeper understandings of physics and science. Simple space travel and FTL technology becomes common to the galaxy. Signs of life are few and scattered throughout the galaxy, while the remnants of the Masaari fight against each other and the Grox. The Groxic Eon The Groxic Eon was a time when the Grox dominated the galaxy with their influence. The Masaari were still divided after the Million Year War, and they slowly declined while other empires started to replace them in the galactic stage at the time. At around 10 million years before the present, the Grox ruled over most of the galaxy, having taken over most of the former Masaari colonies during that time. The Cleansing The Cleansing was an event around 7 million years ago, where the Grox started to destroy organic life with the remaining weapons they had left over from the Million Year War, such as a few Death Moons and other superweapons they had developed after that. The Cleansing lasted for around 2000 years, during which about 20% of all habitable planets were destroyed by the Grox. The Cleansing ended when the Grox met the Malifect, whose psionic skills were unlike any that the Grox had encountered since the ages of the Masaari. Over the next 20,000 years the Malifect drove the Grox away from the galactic arms, forced them to live in the Core and made them dormant for another 6.5 million years until the present day. This ended the Groxic Eon and began the first modern Eon, the Ancient Eon. The Ancient Eon The Ancient Eon was that of relative peace, and the first space empires since the Cleansing started to grow and expand across the galaxy. They established contact, traded and formed the first alliances in a galaxy now mostly free from the influence of the Grox for the first time in a long time. The Great Malifectian Divide Meanwhile, the Malifect start to split into several different factions while deciding where they should go after defeating the Grox. Eventually two of these factions become dominant in the Malifect empire: the Adolum and the Daelmathion. For around 30,000 years these two Malifect factions live in relative peace, until the faction infighting start to seep into Malifect government, causing instability until the Daelmathion decided to separate from the Adolum and form their own colonies far away from the now-Adolum colonies around 6.76 million years ago. The Divided Malifect Era The two Malifect factions, the Adolum and Daelmathion, continued their war for the full control of their empire for a few million years, locked in a stalemate between each other. Meanwhile, the rest of the galaxy continued their lives, most likely unaware of the conflict between the Malifect factions. The Rise of Idolus Around 1.8 million years ago, a child is born to the leader of the Daelmathion faction of the Malifect. The baby was named Idolus, and he quickly became the strongest Malifect in all of history. Eventually, as per his faction's tradition, Idolus took part in their coming-of-age ritual, the Dathyr. In Dathyr the ascending Malifect has to kill a weaker Malifect in order to advance in the rankings of the Daelmathion. However, when Idolus started to kill high-ranking Daelmathion Malifects outside of Dathyr, he was cast out of their colonies, but Idolus wasn't deterred. He started to raise psionically infused aberrations in order to grow stronger and kill the rest of his race to gain their power, but he was stopped by the combined forces of Adolum and Daelmathion, and sealed into an artificial dimension about 1.2 million years ago. At the same time, the war between the Adolum and Daelmathion factions ceased, and about 200 000 years later the Ancient Eon ended, and with it began the Hierarchy Supereon, the latest Supereon. Hierarchy The Hierarchy Supereon began around 1 million years ago, when space empires started to be common around the galaxy and began interacting with each other much more, forming galaxy-wide alliances. The first and currently ongoing Eon in this era is the Modern Eon, where interstellar standards begin to form around the galaxy. The Muton Era The current Era we live in right now is called the Muton Era, which began 105,356 years ago with the formation of the Muton Empire. Its calendar system was spread across the galaxy and taken into wide usage across the galaxy, thanks to its ease of use and readability across different languages of the galaxy. The year count starts at the founding of the Muton Empire, and the years before it are called Prior Imperium (PI), while the years after its founding are called Anno Imperium (AI). The Period of Light The period that lasted about 45,000 years, from 1 AI to 45,000 AI. During this time, religious forces led by the Sacred Empire of Spode ruled dominant over the galaxy, only challenged by empires loyal to Xenolate, or "The Recusant" as of which he was started to be called during that period. The Period of Light ended in the War of Lights and Darkness, where the Forbidden Empire of Xeno conquered the Sacred Empire of Spode with the help of the Grox. The Dark Millenia This period lasted for 10,000 years, from 45,000 AI to 55,000 AI. It was notorious for having Xenolate directly meddle in the galactic affairs, and he made his existence crystal-clear. Xeno and his empire banned the worship of any gods in their sphere of influence, and any statues of Steve, Sporix and the Masaari or evidence for their existence had to be destroyed, and so many of the previous era's products were lost to time. The most powerful empire not affected by this were the Mutons, who safeguarded many knowledges and technologies of the past era in their temples. The Dark Millenia ended when Xeno's and many other empires collapsed mysteriously at the same time, with evidence suggesting a radioactive supernova being behind this. Again, the Mutons were unaffected by this. The Faithful Period This period showed the slow but steady restoration of the galaxy, as empires restored faith to the gods of old. The fall of Xeno's empire also triggered the temporary return of the Masaari, who formed a new empire known as the Lost Empire of the Latter-day Masaari. The Masaari fought to canonize Sporix and Steve in the holy books of Spode that the Sacred Empire left behind, but the Spodists of that period didn't have it. The Masaari and the Holy Kingdom of Spode fought each other in the War of Faith that took place in 63,998-65,681 AI, until they eventually formed peace by the Masaari agreeing not to force their faith unto others. Soon after that, the Holy Kingdom of Spode suddenly collapsed. It was also during this period when the Lockmorgan Empire rose into the galactic stage in 66,789 AI, and spread their influence across the whole galaxy. As a whole, the Faithful Period lasted from 55,000 AI to 75,356 AI. The Lockmorgan Period In 75,356 AI the Lockmorgans had expanded throughout the entire galaxy except the center. For 5,000 years the galaxy was at relative peace as the Lockmorgan influence eased the tensions. The Lockmorgan were very thinned out, and their passive nature caused leadership and communication breakdowns. Many Lockmorgan planets were abandoned as they migrated into the more successful planets. The vast distance between all these planets made it difficult for one empire to manage and they eventually fell into obscurity, thus ending the Lockmorgan Period. Some of these Lockmorgan planets can still be found today. The Lockmorgan Period began in 75,356 AI and ended in 80,456 AI. The Quiet Period ''' This period lasted from 80,456 AI to 93,255 AI, as nothing of galactic importance happened during that period. The Lost Empire of the Latter-day Masaari collapsed in 85,856 AI, when a civil war struck it and fractured it into many pieces, fueled by Xenolate's lies. The Quiet Period ended in 93,255 AI when empires following Spode and the God That Will Come started an arms race. '''The Holy War of Spode The Holy War of Spode was a galactic-scale war that occured from 94,521 AI to 95,899 AI. It was fought between the Second Holy Kingdom of Spode and the Empire Sactified To The God That Will Come. This war saw the first major usage of the ancient Mortals, which were gateways to other times, universes, galaxies and dimensions, where they were used to bring up warriors from other galaxies and times. The outcome of this war is unclear, as the opponents decided to take their fighting elsewhere in the universe, away from this galaxy. The Grand Council Period In 96,354 AI the Grand Galactic Council was formed on the planet Sixam to reform the galaxy after the catastrophic War of Spodification, as the Holy War of Spode was called during that period. Sixam led the galaxy in a new age of peace for over 7,000 years. It was also during this period when most of the current, older empires of the galaxy began space travel. The Anthrantus, Greeneater, Urgulate, Zeep and Dreadweaver empires are some of the modern empires who came to be during this period. The Grand Council Period abruptly ended in 103,346 AI, when the Ea Empire attacked Sixam from the Argentum galaxy to spread the Darkspore virus to this galaxy. Most of the galaxy lost contact with the capital planet of the Grand Galactic Council, and the Council itself collapsed soon after. The Expansion Period The current Period the galaxy is in. It started in 103,346 AI, when Sixam and the Grand Galactic Council collapsed, and the galaxy spiralled into chaos. At around 104,000 AI the galaxy mostly calmed down, and many new empires started to fill the void left behind by older, collapsed empires. It was also the time when the Melorsia Alliance, the alliance formed by the Urgulate Empire in 102,843 AI, started to grow massively and soon became the largest alliance in the galaxy after the addition of Greeneater, Redclaw and Palgulate empires in the other arms of the galaxy. But, in 105,160 AI, Melorsia Alliance stopped contact with the outside galaxy and became isolationist for 183 years until the Collision Protocol of Minen-4 opened it up again in 105,343 AI. = The Antheran-Anthrantus War = The first major war in the Expansion period was the Antheran-Anthrantus War, which was fought between the Antheran and Anthrantus empires for 13 years, between 105,343-105,356 AI. The war saw many expansions in galactic science, such as the discovery of the Duckylions, the Guillophiloides fungal weapon, and the X-Sporids, which were Sporids liberated from Sporix's influence. It was also the time which saw the rise of the mysterious Jadé Order, a band of knights who wield Personas, the other selves within. The war ended when Supreme Overlord Valainen, the deputy leader and general of the Anthrantus Empire, was captured by the Freedom Guild and brought to the Antherans for peace negotiations. Peace was formed successfully, but the Antherans were fractured, and civil war is looming in horizon. Present Today, it is year 105,356 AI. The galaxy is divided into three alliances: Melorsia, Coredredium and the Gondor Council, and several smaller, independent empires. The Gondor Council is looking to expand, taking new territories and members as the try to enlarge their influence across the galaxy. It is not long until some of the alliance's interests collide, and then galactic warfare is imminent. Will this galactic war take place, or will it be just another page in the prophecies that never came to be? Only future will tell... (And of course, the creators of the CRASH Canon.) Category:History